Emmett y compañía
by MissRosalie
Summary: ¿Qué harías si el hombre con el que sales tiene una adorable hija de 7 años? Humor, travesuras, romance. Todo en "Emmett y Compañía."
1. Cuéntamelo todo

**NO AUTORIZO LA COPIA DE ÉSTE FIC. CUALQUIER DUPLICADO DE LA NOVELA ES UN PLAGIO.**

_Historia desde el punto de vista de Rosalie._

—¡Cuéntamelo todo! — Alice chillaba desde el teléfono.

¿Qué le contara todo? Había muy poco que hablar en realidad. Una tarde en las calles de Seattle y un descuido me llevaron a conocer al chico con el que tenía una cita ésta noche, y por el cual mi mejor amiga, Alice, se había vuelto loca. No era como si fuese mi primer encuentro amoroso con un hombre en… dos años.

Claramente estaba fuera de las pistas, por trabajo y un mal amor, pero aquel encuentro me hizo doblegar, pero al parecer llegar a los treinta años y no tener un marido o un novio a tu lado, era el caos, por no decir, el apocalipsis femenino.

—Alice, es… ¡perfecto! — solté sin poder aguantarme. Me paseaba de un lado a otro en mi casa, algo nerviosa por la cita. —Bueno sólo he conversado con él lo suficiente para convencerme de salir a cenar ésta noche. Y si tan sólo… Si tan sólo lo hubieras visto. No me había sentido así desde…

—Ni se te ocurra mencionarlo. —Alice me recordó.

—Lo sé. En fin. — continué. —No me preguntes más sobre cómo acepté, simplemente ocurrió…

**-FLASHBACK-**

Salir a comer fuera del edificio de mi empresa, para cambiar la rutina fue toda una aventura: Miles de personas habían pensado como yo, claramente, y las calles eran imposibles de andar, peor aún, con aquellos nuevos tacones que se veían tan hermosos y se sentían tan terribles. Mala, no, pésima idea salir a ablandarlos en un día laboral.

Finalmente, y con la bolsa de mi comida envasada en mano, regresé a mi edificio con tanta prisa como me fue posible. Tanta que ni siquiera pensaba en la masa de gente como seres individuales.

—¡Lo siento! — el hombre chocó su cuerpo con el mío y antes de que los tacones me jugaran una mala pasada, él me agarró. Mi comida se hizo añicos en el suelo y hasta fue pisoteado por un par de transeúntes.

—¡Cuidado! — le respondí molesta, viendo mis bolsas en el suelo. El almuerzo comenzaba a desparramarse en el pavimento, y sentí deseos de gritarle a cada uno de los que me rodeaban. En especial al tipo que tenía en frente.

—Lo siento, en verdad. ¡Déjame hacer algo! — se disculpaba en vano. — No me fijaba para dónde iba la masa.

Lo miré.

Nunca creí en tonterías como el amor a primera vista, ni nada romántico. Para mí el amor dejó de existir hace mucho tiempo, y no iba a reconocer ni en mil años que ese chico me enamoró con tan sólo una sonrisa. No, no lo iba a admitir.

—No te preocupes. — me encogí de hombros y me volteé para marcharme, y pasar otro día sin comida. Qué fastidio de jornada me esperaba.

—¡Espera! — me siguió. —Deja compensar mi error. — dijo sonriente.

Y como no, esos hipnotizadores hoyuelos me cazaron como una presa sin salida.

**-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-**

—¿Y por eso es perfecto? — Alice bufó del otro lado del teléfono.

Me reí. Claro que sonaba estúpido, que con sólo un breve diálogo, y la invitación a cenar fuese suficiente para formar un criterio del tipo, pero Alice no lo había visto sonreír. Si tan sólo hubiera visto el brillo en sus ojos cuando intentaba convencerme de cenar… Quizás también lo llamaría 'perfecto'.

—¿Al menos sabes su nombre o has sido tan fácil como para aceptar su invitación así sin más?

—¡Alice! — me quejé entre risas. —Se llama Emmett. Emmett McCarty.

**N/A: Primer capítulo algo breve. Será una comedia romántica totalmente, con mucho humor por delante. **

**Respondo todos los reviews. Los Guests los respondo en el próximo capítulo.**

**No olviden entrar en mi perfil de fanfiction y así direccionarse a mi cuenta de Facebook, donde subiré fotos de la novela.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	2. Sorpresa

**NO AUTORIZO LA COPIA DE ÉSTE FIC. CUALQUIER DUPLICADO DE LA NOVELA ES UN PLAGIO.**

_Historia desde el punto de vista de Rosalie._

—

_¿Dónde había dejado la rasuradora? _– pensé mientras buscaba en las gavetas del baño aquella máquina de afeitar rosada que era crucial para lucir el vestido a la rodilla de ésta noche.

Lo admito, estaba nerviosa. Casi dos años y medio de no tener que lidiar con citas, preparaciones y cuanta cosa más que había decidido olvidar gracias a mi ex. Para lo único que me arreglaba era mi preciado trabajo, y aun así me sentía descuidada en mi aspecto en relación hace años atrás. Pero hoy tenía una cita, una muy extraña y repentina cena con Emmett McCarty, quien juraría me hipnotizó para salir con él. ¡No había otra explicación!

_¡Por fin te encuentro! – _dije cuando encontré la máquina, escondida en el cajón de las medias. Me dirigí al baño y di el agua caliente, pasando a mirarme al espejo mientras soltaba mi cabello y dejaba mi ropa en el suelo. Era hermosa, más de lo que el promedio de las mujeres podría declarar, pero si tan sólo aquel hombre no hubiera causado ese daño que…

El teléfono sonó.

Corrí por el baño, desnuda, a buscar mi celular que estaba en la habitación contigua y logré contestar al tercer tono. Era él.

—Eh, Rosalie. Hola, soy Emmett. McCarty… — pensaba que no lo reconocería. Lo habría hecho con sólo escuchar su voz peculiar, varonil pero alegre.

—Ah sí, hola Emmett. ¿Qué ocurre? — me hice la desentendida.

—Es que quería avisarte que hoy llegaré una hora más tarde. — explicó. — Lo lamento en serio, pero tuve un problema y—

—Si no puedes, entonces cancelamos. — respondí confusa. Y algo molesta.

—No, no. Si puedo, es sólo que mi… hermana tuvo un problema y no puedo librarme antes.

Suspiré del otro lado del teléfono y traté de ver el lado positivo. Al menos tenía más tiempo para mejorar mi aspecto e intentar sacar a la 'vieja' Rosalie Hale.

—Está bien Emmett. Te veré más tarde.

—¡Gracias! — replicó algo eufórico. —De verdad, te lo explicaré todo.

—No te preocupes. Nos vemos.

—Nos vemos.

Corté.

Me quedé pensando un momento en su extraña llamada, y en mis inseguridades saliendo a flote. Cómo mi mente comenzaba a creer que marcó sólo para cancelar la cita, y que todo éste evento pasaría inadvertido… Pero aquel pensamiento no me inundó mucho, ya que estar desnuda, con la cortina abierta y un vecino de catorce años en plena adolescencia, no fue lo más correcto.

—¡Pero que…! —dije en cuánto identifiqué al pequeño 'puberto' con una baba de dos metros. ¡Menudo vecino que me tocó!

Entre salir a cerrar la cortina, y taparme con lo que fuera, me llevé gratis una espléndida caída que provocó un muy hermoso moretón en mi brazo. ¡Cómo dolía! Y lo peor era que se veía horrible y mi traje de esa noche no cubría nada de la caída. Genial.

Intenté cubrirlo con maquillaje, pero se veía fatal, y por si eso no fuese poco, en la ducha me había rasurado las piernas de manera tan nerviosa que pasé a cortarme en la rodilla. Ahora tenía un moretón y una costra. ¡Hermosa me iba a ver! ¡Hermosa!

Pero con todas los eventos desafortunados para salir de una manera decente, finalmente me vi al espejo y encontré algo de aquella mujer de hace unos dos años atrás, guapa y despampanante, que robaba miradas, provocaba celos y protagonizaba cada evento al que iba. Sí, Rosalie Hale había vuelto.

Mis tacones negros eran por lo menos de diez centímetros de alto, el cabello caía en ondas por mi espalda y el maquillaje era romántico pero que dejaba una mirada misteriosa. Mis uñas a la francesa, un anillo y una pulsera, y el elegante vestido corto y sin mangas de Alexander McQueen. Todo eso era el "Elemento Hale", cómo le llamábamos con Alice antes de que…

_Olvídate de eso por una noche, Rosalie. _Me obligué a pensar.

Y así fue.

Me encontré con Emmett en un restaurant elegido por él mismo, sin duda algo para lo que yo no estaba ni preparada ni vestida: ¡Pizza Hut! Por supuesto él no me dijo nada, aunque si me aduló mucho al verme por primera vez, resaltando lo 'elegante' que me veía. Ahora entendía por qué, además de que sus jeans y chaqueta de cuero me habían llamado la atención desde el comienzo.

Las miradas se fijaron en mí cuando entré en el local, pero no por lo usual de mi belleza, claro está. No estaba acorde al lugar ni a las personas dentro de él: Familias, jóvenes, niños… Todavía tenía un atisbo de esperanza de que Emmett me dijera '¡Es una broma! ¡Vamos a un restaurant fino!', pero nunca ocurrió. Esa noche tuvimos una muy peculiar cita.

—Creo que ya puedo decir lo ridícula que me siento en éste vestido. — confesé finalmente, cuando una chorreante pizza llegó a nuestra mesa.

—Te ves guapa. En serio. Y además fue mi culpa… —se disculpaba pero no podía dejar de mirar la pizza como si fuese la última en el mundo.

—Ya, tranquilo. —no le di más importancia al tema, porque fuera del restaurant, Emmett había sido un caballero, y además una excelente compañía. Me hacía sentir natural, como yo era a diario, y no quién pretendía ser.

Me contó de su trabajo en una tienda para cacería y excursión, siendo el dueño. Apenas llevaba un par de años en el rubro pero le iba bastante bien, ya que Seattle se encontraba a pocos kilómetros de montañas y animales furtivos. Me enteré también que tenía 28 años, uno más que yo, y que se había graduado de Ingeniería, pero que nunca le apasionó tanto como la libertad de tener su propio negocio. Era libre. No como yo.

Le hablé de mi vida laboral, de los años que llevaba trabajando en una empresa dedicada al comercio exterior, de lo estricto de mi trabajo y el explotador de mi jefe. Le conté de mi casa que había adquirido hace un año, y de mis planes para comprar el auto de mis sueños: un BMW M3 convertible, color rojo.

Eso llamó su atención y me sorprendió con una charla de mecánica, pero la verdadera sorpresa se la llevó él cuando no sólo le comprendí, sino que además corregí algunos errores que había dicho.

—¡Y además te gusta la mecánica! ¡Vaya! — exclamó, llenándose la boca luego con su último trozo. —Apostaría que ese moretón te lo has hecho intentando arreglar un motor.

¡Oh Dios! Lo había notado…

—Eh, no, la verdad, es que… —no podía contarle de mi caída, ni mucho menos que estaba desnuda y con mi pequeño pero pervertido vecino. —Sí, intentaba ver el motor de mi amiga. Ya sabes…

Se carcajeó un momento y yo le seguí. Emmett era agradable, y sobre todo, espontáneo. No parecía forzar sus palabras, ni pensarlas mucho, y además no podía negar para nada su increíble atractivo, que se escondía en una ropa totalmente normal. Podría sacarse mucho provecho si quisiera…

—Me gustas. —admitió sin más, como lo más natural del mundo, entre una sonrisa y un sorbo a su bebida. —En serio, sin dejar de lado que eres insoportablemente guapa e intimidante.

—¿Ah? —lo miré con duda y luego me reí, desviando mi mirada. —No soy intimidante.

—Pero si guapa.

—Oh vamos, cállate. —me sonrojé un poco, debo admitirlo.

—Hey, pero si es cierto. Además vas por las calles con tu aire de despreocupada, chocando con hombres guapos como yo para que te inviten a cenar. —bromeó.

—¡Cómo crees! —lo miré divertida, negando con mi cabeza mientras tomaba un sorbo a mi bebida.

—Sólo bromeo. —finalizó su rutina, y en aquel momento su celular suena, y con un gesto de disculpas, atendió en la misma mesa. —¿Hola? Hey, corazón, ¿cómo estás?

_¿Me estaba jodiendo? _–pensé.

—Sí, sí, ya me voy a casa, no te preocupes. No, para nada, no me esperes despierta, en serio. —continuaba hablando con toda naturalidad.

Estaba arreglando mis cosas ya, buscando dinero para dejar algo pagado de la pizza y largarme de ese lugar. ¡Qué fatal error había sido! Pero claro, era un idiota, un infiel de la misma clase de Royce. ¡Maldita sea, y hasta me lo hizo recordar!

—Nos vemos en casa mi amor. Descansa. —se despidió, y a esas alturas yo también.

Sin esperar a nada, tiré un billete sobre la mesa y me paré indignada de aquel lugar, sin esperar explicaciones, y sintiendo todas esas inseguridades del pasado viniendo hacia mí otra vez. ¿Qué se creía, que podía tener una aventura y poder hablar con su mujer en frente mío? _¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Mil veces idiota!_

—¡Rosalie! —Emmett gritaba detrás de mí en la calle. —¡Espera! ¿Dónde vas?

Hice parar un taxi, sin responderle. Emmett se plantó a mi lado.

— ¡Déjame explicarte! —suplicó.

—¡No te preocupes, entiendo todo! —me enrabié. El taxi se detuvo y abrí la puerta pero él la cerró.

—No es lo que piensas, por favor.

—¡Eres un mentiroso! —intenté abrir la puerta pero seguía bloqueándola. —Emmett, déjame ir.

—No, porque tienes que ver algo antes de que logres terminar con ésta cita. Después de eso, no volveré a molestarte.

Me calmé y lo miré, decidiendo si darle o no esa oportunidad, analizando si tan sólo eran mis inseguridades las que me cegaban y buscaban el primer error para tacharlo de mi lista… Decidí darle una oportunidad, pero de excusarse.

—Bien. –dije, y él mostró alivio. Abrió la puerta y me dejó entrar primero.

Indicó una dirección, no tal lejos de donde yo vivía, y el taxista partió. Nos mantuvimos en un silencio incómodo, en donde yo tenía un lío en mi cabeza: ¿con quién hablaba? Y si era su esposa o novia ¿por qué me llevaba con ella? ¿Acaso eran una especie de pareja liberal y querían un….? ¡Oh no! Qué horror. No pensé más en ello, pero si en cómo Emmett insistía en no dejarme ir sin explicarme qué pasaba.

Finalmente llegamos a una casa de dos pisos, con todas sus luces apagadas excepto por una de abajo. Nos bajamos y Emmett se adelantó, sacando las llaves. Al abrir la puerta, me hizo pasar, y por supuesto dudé, y me quedé en el marco, viendo como el hombre de mi cita saludaba a una mujer algo anciana.

_¿Vivía con su mamá? _

Pero qué clase de hijo le dice a su madre 'mi amor'. No, no podía ser. Era acaso su pareja… ¡Agh! No lo podía ni pensar.

Y dentro de todo el lío en mi cabeza, las suposiciones extrañas y las conclusiones imaginarias que sólo mi mente podía armar, la respuesta bajó brincando las escaleras, en un adorable piyama de conejo. Saltó a los brazos de Emmett y lo rodeó con un fuerte abrazo, y un tierno beso en su mejilla.

—¡Papá! ¡Ya volviste!

_Oh._

**N/A: Respondo todos los reviews. Los Guests los respondo en el próximo capítulo. **

**No olviden entrar en mi perfil de fanfiction y así direccionarse a mi cuenta de Facebook, donde subiré fotos de la novela.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	3. Lucy

**NO AUTORIZO LA COPIA DE ÉSTE FIC. CUALQUIER DUPLICADO DE LA NOVELA ES UN PLAGIO.**

_Historia desde el punto de vista de Rosalie._

Me exalté cuando la anciana cerró la puerta junto a mí, y noté que me miraba de forma cálida. No dije nada, ni ella tampoco, simplemente hizo un gesto de bienvenida, invitándome a pasar más allá de la entrada, pero no me atreví a cruzar tanta distancia. No sabía aún si salir corriendo o quedarme allí; después de todo Emmett no era mi novio, sólo había tenido una cita con él. Una muy buena cita, una noche agradable, una compañía impecable, pero ¿estaba preparada para esto?

_¿Dónde estaba la madre? _

—¿Qué haces despierta, eh? Te he dicho que duermas temprano —Emmett hablaba con la niña, quien parecía tan frágil en sus brazos.

—No me diste las buenas noches, papi —replicó en un dulce tono.

—Oh, es cierto —negó con su cabeza, reprobando su propio descuido. —No volverá a ocurrir.

Una mano cálida me tomó del brazo con sutileza, y me encontré con los ojos de la anciana. Ella en un gesto de hospitalidad me dirigió a una puerta blanca en el pasillo contiguo, la cual abría paso a la cocina. Nada en especial, muy sencilla, pero sí olía bastante bien. Detecté vainilla en el aire.

Me ofreció asiento en una silla junto a la mesa de madera para cuatro.

—Esa niña está muy mimada —dijo repentinamente, sin sentarse aún, buscando algo entre las gavetas. —Mi hijo la consiente en todo.

Así que ella era la madre de Emmett. Pero seguía el enigma de la madre de esa pequeña en el adorable piyama de conejo.

—Creo que debería irme —sugerí en ademán de levantarme, pero ella pareció no escucharme y continuó su plática, sentándose frente a mí con un plato de galletas. Eran de vainilla.

—No me percaté cuando tomó el teléfono. Los niños de ahora son tan inteligentes, que nunca pensé que sabría ocuparlo… ¡Yo apenas se! —ella rió y por cortesía yo también. Me acerco el plato para tomar una galleta y lo hice. Estaba buena, realmente buena.

—La niña, ¿cómo se llama? —pregunté.

—¿No te lo ha dicho mi hijo? Ese muchacho está en las nubes. Con tanto trabajo y la niña… —parecía demasiado adorable como para apurarla, y sólo me limité a asentir con una sonrisa. —Lucy.

—Lucy —repetí.— Es bonito nombre. Bueno, ella es adorable.

—¿Adorable? Oh cariño, se nota que la has visto una vez —una vez más soltó una risotada. En eso se parecía mucho a su hijo— Lucy es exactamente como Emmett a su edad, sólo que más limitada. Aún así se sale con la suya, y no hay quien la detenga. Por lo menos durante ocho horas al día es problema de los maestros. ¡Ahí es cuando yo descanso!

La miré consternada, ya que la pequeña traviesa de quien hablaba no podía ser aquella dulce niña que bajó las escaleras a abrazar a su padre. Y yo tampoco conocía a Emmett como para poder afirmar que la personalidad fue heredada, pero me parecieron divertidas las historias de la anciana, la cual ni siquiera sabía el nombre. Decidí no interrumpir su relato y continuar escuchando sobre el padre y su hija que estaban en el salón compartiendo un momento.

—Emmett siempre fue inquieto, desde que estaba en mi vientre. Pasé noches sin dormir por su culpa, y eso que ni siquiera había nacido. —negó con su cabeza— Pero al nacer era el niño más adorable de todos, y no lo digo porque era hijo único. Me sonrió la primera vez cuando tenía una semana de vida, y vi esos hermosos hoyuelos que trae consigo hasta el día de hoy. — concordé con ella —Lástima que Lucy no los haya heredado. Ella tiene el cabello de su padre, los ojos, pero el rostro es innegablemente de la madre.

Me llamó la atención que la nombrara, y causó cierto interés morboso en saber que había pasado con ella, pero reservé mi curiosidad.

El teléfono sonó. La mujer fue a atenderlo, no sin antes disculparse, y yo me quedé allí con media galleta comida y una tremenda duda constante en mi cabeza. Aproveché el instante para levantarme de la mesa y dirigirme a la puerta por la que entramos, asomándome al salón. Emmett se encontraba de espaldas, sentado en el sofá.

Caminé sigilosa, pero mis tacones convirtieron esa misión en imposible, y él se volteó. Divisé a la pequeña Lucy dormida entre sus brazos, aferrándose a su camisa para no soltarlo más. Emmett sonreía agotado.

—Por fin se durmió. —anunció triunfante, una octava más abajo que su voz normal, para no despertarla.

Sonreí en respuesta.

—Mira, sé que esto es algo loco para una primera cita…

—No me digas. —reí en respuesta. Él aprovechó el momento para invitarme a sentar a su lado, y le hice caso, cuidado de no hacer ruido. Su niña dormía plácidamente.

—Entiendo si quieres salir por esa puerta y no volver más. —comenzó. —Pero serías una hipócrita.

—¿Perdón? —reaccioné.

—Somos adultos, y yo tengo una hija de siete años. No puedo andar pretendiendo que soy un adolescente que no se atreve a decir lo que siente. Te dije en la pizzería que me gustabas, y no voy a retractarme de ello, a menos que tú me digas lo contrario.

Su sinceridad me superó, más allá de lo que podía entender. Parte de mí quería salir de allí corriendo, asustada, y no por aquella niña, si no que por él y la oportunidad de una relación. Podría continuar en una vida solitaria y sin apegos, como la he vivido hasta el momento, pero sólo Dios sabía lo sola que me sentía; aún así Emmett me gustaba también, y darle una oportunidad no sería para desterrarme de la soledad en que estaba sumergida.

—¿No creerás que con sólo una cita yo he quedado embobada por ti? — oculté mi verdad en un bufido sarcástico.

—¿Entonces por qué reaccionaste así? Tienes que admitir que hay algo acá. —concluyó. Tenía seguridad en sus palabras, y odiaba eso, odiaba su certeza, y odiaba que eso me atrajera aún más.

—Está bien Emmett. Una cita más. —asumí la verdad. —Pero yo elegiré el lugar.

—De eso no hay duda. —su carcajada retumbó en las paredes, provocando que la pequeña que dormía en sus brazos se inquietara y abriese los ojos castaños un par de segundos, volviendo a cerrarlos con el vaivén desesperado de un padre agotado.

Nos miramos en silencio, con el único sonido de la respiración de Lucy. Emmett me sonrió en un momento y yo lo hice cuando él bajó la mirada a su hija. No podía dejarle ver mis emociones tan pronto, aunque él las adivinase con tanta facilidad. No podía negar que su certeza ante lo que quería me asustaba, pero ya habían pasado dos años desde Royce, y no podía vivir en el pasado, y sobre todo me era imposible dejar pasar a Emmett así como así, ignorando lo que me provocaba una sola mirada suya, como si fuese natural estar a su lado… Lucy incluida.

**RESPUESTAS A REVIEWS DE GUEST. **

**(El resto los respondo personalmente a sus cuentas de FF)**

_Vkii:_ Estoy actualizando cada martes, pero he tenido problemas de inspiración últimamente. De todas formas en mi página de Facebook estoy avisando si hay retrasos en el capítulo.

_Guest:_ Gracias por leerme. :D

_XXX:_ Me alegro mucho que te guste. :D

**N/A: Lamento la demora del capítulo, de verdad no había forma de que me salieran las palabras. Por cierto, la diversión está por venir. Pueden ver que Lucy es tan traviesa como Emmett. **

**Por cierto, ¿quién será la madre? Será sin duda un personaje de la saga. **


	4. Palomitas

Respuestas a Reviews: (Todos incluídos)

Reneesme3: Mi Gaby, ahora que sé que eras tú todo éste tiempo, con mayor razón te responderé. :') Un abrazo enorme.

Our Requiem: Creo que sin duda, la madre de Lucy será una verdadera sorpresa, que se revelará en unos tres capítulos más. Abrazos Cezi.

Crematlv19: Tuve un gran bloqueo, y de verdad gran. Estoy intentando recompensarlos por aquella falta. Espero que con éste capítulo quedes más contenta. Un abrazo.

Guest: Sin duda es bellísima. Es la hija de Emmett McCarty hahah.

Mercyredhair: Hahhhah ¡Qué coincidencias! Yo he tomado el nombre de la película "50 first dates." El personaje de Lucy es –aunque mayor- muy adorable, y es así como nuestra pequeña es. Saludos y espero que publiques tu historia. :D

Natycullenhale: Saludos. :D

Alejandra1987: Gracias por los consejos y buenas vibras. :D Ya ha pasado, espero, y he de recompensarlos. Y en cuanto a la personalidad de Emmett, no podía ser más ni menos. Debía tener su toque. :P Saludos.

Nelita Cullen Hale: Ya hay muchas travesuras planeadas para los capítulos venideros. :D

Paty4Hale: Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado la historia. Gracias por leerme y dejar un review en cada capítulo. :D

YaraBlackClearwater: Y yo me aventuro a decir que… Los sorprenderé.

Mumy Ainsworth Withlock: Me sobre halagas. Nunca se me ha ocurrido mandar algún texto mío de forma profesional, creo que sólo soy una fan que escribe para fans, sin el talento que se requiere para un buen libro. De todas maneras, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

_Y ahora, el capítulo…_

NO AUTORIZO LA COPIA DE ÉSTE FIC. CUALQUIER DUPLICADO DE LA NOVELA ES UN PLAGIO.

_Historia desde el punto de vista de Rosalie._

Maquillaje, algo de sombra y un labial, nada empalagoso ni elegante, intentando lucir natural. Ropa casual, un pantalón holgado, pero con una camisa ceñida, logrando con éxito mantener mi estilo pero adecuándome a la sencillez de Emmett. Y finalmente, la cita.

Me había pasado la noche pensando en un lugar en dónde ambos estuviésemos contentos, sin embargo con lo poco que le conocía, pocas ideas se me venían a la cabeza, pero al menos descarté los extremos como un restaurant elegante, y una pizzería. No, debía ser algo neutro, algo que ambos pudiésemos disfrutar…Y la idea llegó, con un sabio consejo.

El cine pareció una excelente referencia de Alice, quien no paraba de predecir que ésta noche sería fantástica, y yo, con toda disponibilidad y entusiasmo, me aferré a esa idea. Nada podría salir mal… Nada.

Emmett pasaría por mí a las ocho de la noche, e iríamos a ver una película de acción, nada que incluyese sangre sin sentido, y con cierto humor integrado. Era una buena combinación, casi como nosotros. Me preguntaba si él iría a pagar las palomitas o tendría que hacerlo yo, y si las entradas las costearía cada uno; pero Emmett no parecía ser de aquellos, más bien uno de los que invita. Aun así llevé dinero en mi bolso, un labial para retocarme y con todo ello me dediqué a esperarle, algo nerviosa, en el sillón más cercano a la entrada.

Y fue entonces que Emmett llegó a las puertas de mi casa con una sonrisa que imploraba perdones, un ramo de flores en una mano, y la pequeña Lucy en la otra.

Comprendí qué significaba ello, y cómo serían las cosas de ahora en adelante: Emmett y Lucy eran un complemento, y si aceptaba a uno, debía aceptar al otro, una difícil decisión para una mujer soltera, sin hijos, sin ningún compromiso al que atarse. No tuve más remedio que resolver éste problema de una vez por todas, y acarrear todas sus consecuencias con ello.

—Adelante chicos. Siéntanse como en casa —me hice a un lado, dándoles la bienvenida a mi hogar, y a mi vida.

Emmett hizo entrar a su hija primero, quien dio unos tímidos pasos, observando todo a su alrededor. Lucy traía un jean que la hacían ver coqueta dentro de su inocencia, combinada con una polera color rosa, y consigo, se aferraba a un oso de felpa. Continuaba mirando alrededor, cuando su padre le hizo prestar atención.

—Lucy, ella es Rosalie —se agachó junto a ella y la pequeña tomó el peluche con más fuerza—. Dile hola.

—Hola Rosalie —la ternura y suavidad de su voz llenó cada rincón del salón.

—Hola Lucy —respondí, al tiempo que me agachaba, dedicándole una amplia sonrisa—. Qué lindo oso traes.

—Me lo ha regalado Santa —su timidez parecía desaparecer con cada palabra—. Se llama Tarzán.

—¿Tarzán, eh?

—Sí. De mi película favorita —recalcó.

—Mira que coincidencia —le fingí gran asombro—. Da la casualidad que la tengo entre mis películas —le mencioné. No era tan cierto, más bien podía conseguirla en internet, un par de conexiones al televisor y tendríamos al hombre que vivía entre monos mostrando sus hazañas en el televisor.

—¿En serio? —sus ojos se abrieron como plato, y sonrió tan ampliamente que dejó entre ver los pequeños dientecitos de leche que faltaban.

—¿Ves ese sillón de allá? Pues ve y acomódate, que yo te pondré Tarzán —le prometí.

Lucy, como quien viviese acá, corrió alegre por el pasillo hasta la sala de estar y saltó al sillón señalado, con su peluche en brazos. Emmett y yo la miramos hasta que su tacto me hizo volver el rostro y casi chocar con las rosas rojas que estaban frente a mí. Las bajó enseguida, mostrando su mejor sonrisa.

—Son hermosas —tomé el ramo y me permití olerlas un segundo. Inmediatamente el mal recuerdo de Royce me invadió, ya que las rosas eran su sello personal, pero al ver quien era mi pretendiente detrás del ramo, los sentimientos se alejaron tan rápido como llegaron.

—Pero no suficientes para disculparme —Emmett borró aquella sonrisa, reemplazándola por una cara apenada.

—Hey, no pasa nada. En serio. Seguro nos vamos a divertir —lo calmé, colocando una mano en su antebrazo.

No había notado que en el brazo dónde traía las flores, una bolsa colgaba, y cuando me la pasó, nos dirigimos inmediatamente a la cocina. Palomitas para hacer en casa. Si no pudimos ir al cine, que el cine venga a nosotros, ¿no? Y con todas las instrucciones del microondas, lo dejé solo mientras yo iba a ver lo de la película en mi computador. Busqué en las páginas más concurridas hasta que encontré Tarzán, y ya era sólo cuestión de hacer las conexiones.

—¿Eres amiga de mi papá? —Lucy me preguntó cuando llegué al salón, con el computador en mano.

—Así es. Hace pocos días que lo conocí —admití.

—Me gusta tu nombre. Es bonito —me halagó y yo sonreí con sinceridad.

—El tuyo si es una preciosidad. Tienes nombre de princesa —los cables estaban listos y en la televisión apareció el menú de la película.

—Pero yo no quiero ser una princesa. Yo quiero ser como Jane, y algún día casarme con el hombre mono —dijo muy segura de sí misma. Yo me largué a reír, víctima de su ternura y singularidad.

Ambas nos resaltamos de golpe cuando un sonido explosivo provino de la cocina, seguido de algo de humo. Lucy se tapó los oídos, escondiéndose en el sillón, y yo al levantarme le dije que se quedara en su lugar, poniendo mis dos manos levantadas en el aire, por si no me escuchaba. Corrí a la cocina, encontrándome con el olor a dulzor quemado, un humo que se desvanecía, y Emmett con el pelo y la ropa lleno de palomitas de maíz tostadas. Al menos mi microondas se veía bien.

La alarma contra incendios comenzó a sonar en el instante que el humo tocó el aparato, y yo corrí a traer un asiento para encaramarme a apagarlo.

No pude hacer más que reírme cuando bajé, y Emmett intentaba sacarse el maíz reventado de todas partes, ya que al parecer, había abierto la tapa del microondas un segundo antes de que la bolsa reventara, y aquello habría provocado todo el alboroto.

Lucy llegó asustada a la cocina, cuidando cada paso que daba. Miró a su padre y corrió a sus brazos. Él le hizo ver que todo estaba bien, y que sólo tendrían que comer uno de los dos paquetes de maíz que había traído, y que "tía Rosalie" lo iba a preparar, por el bien de la humanidad. Fue ahí cuando me dedicó una mirada, nuevamente disculpándose. Yo simplemente me reí.

Era un rato agradable. Extraño, sí, pero bastante llevadero, pues, Lucy parecía haber perdido de a poco sus energías y el sillón fue su cama en unos pocos minutos. La película no había acabado aún, y para mi propia sorpresa, me entretuve viendo aquella película animada, comiendo palomitas y bebiendo mi soda; sin embargo la verdadera sorpresa llegó cuando la pequeña Lucy no sólo se comenzó a mover entre nosotros, sino que se deslizó hasta mis piernas y apoyó la cabeza para continuar durmiendo. Mis manos se quedaron en el aire, sin saber qué hacer con eso, esperando a que Emmett me ayudase con la niña, pero al voltear mi cabeza hacia él, noté que nada podría hacer, si también dormía plácidamente como su hija. Ahora sí que estaba en una situación incómoda.

—Emmett —susurré al hombre que dormía en mi sillón— Emmett—. Pero me detuve cuando mis susurros comenzaron a despertar a Lucy, y se acurrucaba aún más en mis piernas. Rogué porque no se despertara.

_¿Y ahora qué hago?_ Me pregunté. Podría quedarme allí con ellos, dormir dentro de lo que aquel pequeño sillón nos permitía, pero las noches se helaban pasando las horas, y la hija de Emmett se enfermaría, cosa que no me iba a perdonar. No. Debía haber otra forma… Cualquiera menos sacarlos de mi casa a esas horas. No podría.

Pensé por unos minutos más hasta que alguna idea comenzó a cruzarse por mi mente, y la llevé a cabo en el instante: Aprovechando que Lucy se había acurrucado en mis piernas, podía tomarla con facilidad sin despertar a su padre. Y así fue. Ella apenas se movió cuando me levanté, y entonces sus brazos rodearon mi cuello, acunándose en el hueco de mi cuello. Pesaba, por supuesto. Tenía 7 años y yo siempre fui delgada pero de brazos firmes. Su cabello olía a fresas y la respiración era acompasada, y no pareciera que hace un par de horas era todo un torbellino, si no que era el vivo retrato de un ángel. Comprendía por qué Emmett arriesgaría perder una cita por ésta niña.

Caminé hasta mi habitación sin prender ninguna luz; me sabía el camino de memoria, por supuesto. Al llegar al tope de la cama, aferré a la pequeña con un solo brazo mientras que el otro lo usaba para abrir las sábanas y frazadas. La deposité con sumo cuidado, pero su amarre era fuerte y sus brazos seguían apegados a mi cuello. Con mis manos y agilidad, logré zafarla, y Lucy se enroló en su cuerpo y continuó el sueño profundo como si nada. La tapé hasta los hombros y dudé si besar o no su frente, por instinto. Decidí no hacerlo, pues sentía que Lucy se estaba calando dentro de mí con rapidez y aquello me asustaba.

Tomé una frazada que estaba doblada a los pies de mi cama y me devolví a la sala de estar, encontrándome a Emmett tal y como lo había dejado: En los brazos de Morfeo. No podía decir que roncaba, pero sí su respiración era bastante ruidosa, y por un segundo me permití pensar en cómo serían mis noches a su lado, y si podría dormir con aquel sonido… Descarté esa idea y dejé de precipitarme a los hechos.

Lo tapé con cuidado, apagué el televisor y tomé rumbo a mi habitación donde Lucy dormía, no sin antes pasar a buscar a Tarzán, su peluche, acunándolo junto a la niña. Agarré otra frazada y me acosté al otro lado de la cama, exhausta, confundida sobre cómo anoche dormía en una casa sola y hoy, tenía a Emmett en mi sillón, y a su hija durmiendo en mi cuarto; me dormí meditando en cuan loco tenían mi mundo y cuánto estaba disfrutando de ello.

_Emmett's POV._

La calidez del sol matutino me llegó en el rostro, interrumpiendo cual sea el sueño que estaba teniendo; ni lo recuerdo bien gracias al insoportable dolor de espalda y cuello que se hizo presente cuando me moví.

_Maldición. _Fue mi primer pensamiento, a la vez que hacía tronar los huesos de mi cuerpo, sintiendo un ligero alivio inmediato, el cual se esfumó cuando mi desorientación se presentó: ¿Dónde estaba Lucy? ¿Dónde estaba Rosalie? Me levanté, ignorando mi somnolencia y dolor, intentando recordar qué había pasado anoche antes de quedarme dormido. Las imágenes comenzaron a venir a mi cabeza y visualicé a Lucy durmiendo, y Rosalie muy entretenida en la película… Entonces yo… Yo…

Claro, me quedé dormido. _¡Maldito cuerpo traicionero! ¡He quedado con un tarado! _

Aun así, el recordar que el sueño se había apoderado de mí, no aclaraba el paradero de mi hija.

El pánico me recorrió el cuerpo mientras corría en los pasillos de aquella casa, y entré en cada habitación al paso, llegando a la última que tenía la puerta entre abierta. Me detuve ante ella y apoyé los dedos sobre la madera, empujándola con suavidad, encontrándome con el alivio a mi temor. Mi pequeña hija dormía acunada en los brazos de Rosalie, ambas con el rostro tranquilo, la calidez irradiándolas, rodeadas por almohadas que en cualquier momento liberarían sus plumas para así convertirlas en los ángeles que eran. No quería apostar a nada en estos instantes, no quería poner mis esperanzas en aquel momento, pero ¿quién podría negarse a tales pensamientos? Rosalie podría ser quien yo buscaba. Quien Lucy necesitaba.

Y me pasé la mañana viéndolas dormir, hasta que mi primera adoración abrió los ojos y gritó "Papá", despertando también a mi segundo ángel, quien había venido al rescate de un padre soltero, que trabajaba demasiado para poder darle todo a su hija, que había pospuesto todo tipo de amor que no fuese el de un padre, y que hoy sólo pedía un poco de felicidad extra.

Eso esperaba de mi ángel.

**N/A: Como han visto, cambié la modalidad de las respuestas a reviews, y todos serán respondidos en el principio de cada capítulo. Espero hayan disfrutado del pequeño Emmett's POV. Fue algo necesario para éste capítulo.**

No olviden entrar en mi perfil de fanfiction y así direccionarse a mi cuenta de Facebook, donde subiré fotos de la novela. Ya hay "stills" de los personajes principales.

Gracias por leer.


	5. Enjaulada

**Respuestas a Reviews anteriores:**

Alanacullen: He intentado mezclar la esencia de los personajes originales, con éstos, y el "hombre mono" no podía faltar. Muchas gracias por siempre leer mis historias.

C.G. 143: El ansia de Rosalie por ser madre, será un tema para largo en esta historia, y muy importante. Gracias por leer.

Aura Hale Cullen: Espero que le aciertes a tu teoría. Acá cuento quien es la madre.

Alejandra1987: En éste capítulo aclaro que pasó con la madre de Lucy. Espero lo disfrutes.

Reneesme3: ¡Claro que habrán celos! Será todo muy divertido ya pasando éste capítulo, que se viene más serio. Saludos mi Gaby.

Y en general, saludos a:

Victoria, Nelita Cullen Hale, Debii Hale, , Paty4Hale, Isamar, por sus hermosos reviews.

**Los dejo con el capítulo…**

NO AUTORIZO LA COPIA DE ÉSTE FIC. CUALQUIER DUPLICADO DE LA NOVELA ES UN PLAGIO.

_Historia desde el punto de vista de Rosalie._

Podía afirmar que mi relación con Emmett y Lucy era cada día mejor, inclusive con la señora McCarty, quien insistía en que las salidas con su hijo fuese concurrentes, y se ofrecía siempre a cuidar a su pequeña nieta, pero siempre la incluíamos en nuestros planes, hasta en aquellas cenas románticas que terminaban en algún parque de diversiones; y no podía negar que aquella mezcla me fascinaba. Pero aquella noche, cuando me preparaba para otra salida junto a Emmett y compañía, algo pasó, que llamó mi atención y me sorprendió absolutamente.

—¿Quién quiere pizza? —la madre de Emmett llegó a casa minutos antes de que saliéramos al cine, con la comida favorita de Lucy. Sus pequeños ojos se agrandaron como plato, y nadie la detuvo cuando comenzó a sacarse el abrigo y la bufanda, para correr a la cocina detrás de su abuela.

—Bueno, supongo que seremos tú y yo —mi acompañante ofrecía su brazo para que yo lo enrolara con el mío. Lo hice, dedicándole una sonrisa, no sin antes mirar una vez más atrás, cuando la mujer, aún con las cajas de pizza en sus manos, me dedicaba un guiño cómplice.

Comprendí que era tiempo de conocernos más, y entender si funcionábamos como pareja, sin preocuparnos más que de nosotros mismos. Y la señora McCarty, sabia mujer, lo sabía.

—Extrañaré a Lucy —confesé una vez fuera.

—Te has encariñado mucho con ella. Y ella contigo —Emmett colocó una mano en la mía, la cual reposaba sobre su brazo —. Mis chicas se llevan de maravilla, y yo no puedo ser más feliz con ello.

—¿Tus chicas? —le pregunté cuando llegamos al jeep. Él abría la puerta del copiloto—. Te recuerdo que nadie me ha pedido ser "su chica" —lancé.

—¿Ah, no? —Sus facciones se volvieron serias de pronto, y supe que era el momento, en que oficialmente dejaríamos las citas, y daríamos el siguiente paso. Me mantuve en mi lugar, apoyada en la puerta de su 4x4.

—Bueno, Rosalie Hale —comenzó a acercarse, al punto de quedar tan cerca de mi rostro, que me sonrojé levemente, pero mantuve mi postura digna —. Te recuerdo que tengo una mujer muy celosa en mi vida con la que debes competir a diario. ¿Estás segura que quieres aquella lucha?

—Lo estoy —afirmé con seguridad. Pero él sólo sonrió en respuesta, y con una sonrisa silenciosa, me ayudó a entrar en el jeep, y me dejó allí, con un "sí" atragantado.

El viaje al cine fue silencioso, y algo incómodo, pero me dediqué a calmar mis emociones que imploraban explotar y hacer una escena. Emmett necesitaba tiempo, me repetí. Tiene una pequeña niña, de la cual su madre era una incógnita para mí; y que llegara una nueva novia de papá seguramente sería algo duro de procesar, sobre todo para su pequeña mente de siete años. Incluso para mí aún era difícil.

—¿Qué te parece si dejamos el cine de lado y te dejas sorprender por una loca idea mía? —Emmett sugirió, rompiendo el silencio, como si nada.

—Claro —le brindé mi mejor sonrisa.

Emmett condujo hacia lo que parecía un barrio de estudiantes, donde las casas albergaban a alumnos que provenían de otras ciudades. Era un lugar tranquilo, con la gran Universidad de Seattle de fondo, custodiado por un guardia que protegía una reja en la entrada. El jeep se detuvo frente a ésta, y esperamos a que el hombre se acercara a la ventana. "Ex alumno", Emmett presentó una credencial que lo confirmaba, y el guardia, tras mirar con una linterna hacia el asiento trasero, nos abrió la gran reja, dejándonos en libertad de acción. Mi acompañante no dijo nada, mientras manejaba por la extendida avenida que finalizaba en el primer edificio de piedra: La Facultad de Artes.

Nos bajamos en silencio. Un par de alumnos paseaban con libros, cerca de nosotros, y las luces de la sede estaban casi todas apagadas, excepto por la entrada principal. Allí, Emmett tomó mi mano y me encaminó a la escalera, bajo un foco de luz. El rostro era inescrutable, y comencé a cuestionar su cita, mentalmente. Le di su tiempo, pues Emmett estaba serio. Muy serio.

—Aquí fue donde la conocí —comenzó, con la mirada perdida en sus recuerdos. Continué en silencio, y con nuestras manos tomadas —. Yo tenía veinte años y hace dos que había entrado acá gracias a una beca. Estudiaba ingeniería pero no me gustaba realmente. Lo hice por papá —confesó —. Pero fui un buen jugador en la secundaria, lo cual me trajo la beca que me ancló acá. Pero cuando me crucé con ella en esta sede, me enamoré inmediatamente. Fui bastante estúpido, era mi primer amor, y mi primera chica, ya sabes.

Asentí en respuesta, aún sin dejar sus manos.

—Comenzamos a salir por un tiempo y mis calificaciones bajaron considerablemente. Ella era más liberal de lo que yo podía permitirme. Estudiaba danza, y le gustaban las aventuras. Supongo que eso me fascinó… —arrugó la frente, como queriendo evadir aquel pasado —. Cuando ella quedó embarazada, mi mundo se derrumbó, pero no tanto como el de ella. No le conté a mi padre, pero si a mamá. Ella me apoyó, pero yo seguía vulnerable. Estaba a un paso de perder mi carrera gracias a las bajas calificaciones, y tenía que buscar trabajo para mantener al bebé que venía. Ella tuvo que abandonar sus clases cuando el vientre era tan abultado que no le permitía bailar más, y parecía un ave enjaulada, llorando día y noche, y yo sin poder hacer nada. Encontré un trabajo de medio tiempo, y con eso, la beca me fue arrebatada. Reprobé todos los ramos, mamá no podía darme más dinero a escondidas, y el bebé nacería en cualquier momento.

—Emmett… —noté la desesperación en su cara, como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado, y estuviese viviendo todo eso nuevamente.

—Cuando Lucy nació, olvidé todo. Dios, era la niña más hermosa, y supe que mi vida no había significado nada hasta ese día. Tan pequeña, que temía tomarla en mis brazos, por miedo a dañarla. Mamá fue la única que nos visitó en el hospital —se tomó un segundo para tomar aire y continuar—. Ella era un ave enjaulada, y su libertad no estaba con nosotros.

Soltó mis manos sólo para sacar su billetera, y en ella, un papel arrugado, doblado y re-leído tantas veces que había perdido su textura original. Me lo dio, y casi como si corrompiese su privacidad, lo tomé en mis manos, con sumo cuidado. No sabía que esperar al leer aquello, pero me aventuré.

"_Emmett, sé que Lucy estará mejor contigo, que bajo mi cuidado. Las cosas no salieron como yo las esperaba, y si me quedo un día más acá, me volveré loca. _

_Cuídala mucho. Lo siento. _

_Victoria."_

Le devolví el papel, atónita ante lo que mis ojos leían, y titubeé antes de decir algo, de lo cual me arrepentí. Emmett volvió a guardar la hoja, casi como un ritual, doblándola exactamente como la sacó. Esta vez no tomó mis manos, pero yo sí.

—Lo lamento tanto —logré hablar.

—Esa es la historia, Rosalie —se encogió de hombros, dejando entrever al Emmett que solía ser siempre, pero ahora yo podía ver la tristeza en sus ojos —. No solo cargarás con mi pequeña mujer celosa, si no con el fantasma de Victoria. No conozco su paradero, y todos los días temo que vuelva y se la lleve.

—No lo hará, no lo hará —intenté convencerlo.

—No lo sabemos —medio sonrió—. Siete años han pasado desde que me enamoré por primera vez, y ella se fue. Siete años tuvieron que pasar para recuperarme de ello, y poder pedirte esto, Rosalie Hale —apretó un poco más mis manos entre las suyas, y sus ojos se tornaron dulces, sin nada de tristeza—. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Desearía haber podido reaccionar de una manera que había planeado tantas veces, pero sólo pude responderle con un beso torpe, que poco a poco tomó valor. Lo envolví en mis brazos, sanando el dolor del pasado, y en una promesa eterna le dije que sí.

—Yo jamás me iré —juré—. No te dejaré, ni a ti, ni a Lucy.

Emmett sonrió aliviado, y ésta vez él me acurrucó en sus brazos, por tanto rato que perdí la noción del tiempo, y supuse que no quería dejarme partir, pero yo no me iba a ir tampoco. No ahora que había encontrado mi destino.

**N/A: Nadie le acertó. Hahahah. Era Victoria. Espero haberlos sorprendido; sin duda ese personaje es como se describe a la madre de Lucy. ¿Dudas? ¿Comentarios? Dejen sus reviews. Y ¡gracias por leer!**


	6. Celos

Respuestas a reviews anteriores:

Aura Hale Cullen: Me cuesta trabajar con Bella, por eso no la habría elegido nunca como la madre de Lucy. En cambio Victoria es un personaje muy villano, y calzaba con la historia.

: Gracias mi Wen. Espero que te rías mucho con éste capítulo.

Alanacullen: Hahah me ha encantado el ejército de defensoras que tiene Lucy. Seguro tú lo encabezarás, y nuestra pequeña estará a salvo de la malvada Victoria. Besos.

Reneesme3: Seguro disfrutarás éste capítulo entonces hahaha. Saludos mi Gaby.

Alejandra1987: No sabes cómo me he reído con tu review. xD

Paty4Hale: Éste capítulo viene muy largo.

Our Requiem: Nadie puso acertarle al nombre de la madre. Quise hacer algo bastante original, y creo que lo logré hahaha.

NO AUTORIZO LA COPIA DE ÉSTE FIC. CUALQUIER DUPLICADO DE LA NOVELA ES UN PLAGIO.

_Historia desde el punto de vista de Rosalie._

Si había algo más extraño que despertar como la novia de Emmett McCarty, era verlo en mi cama, aun durmiendo.

Su cuerpo esbelto sobresalía entre las sábanas. El cabello alborotado descansaba sobre la tela blanca de mi almohada, y su respiración acompasada se tornaba algo ronca por momentos. Lo noté cuando desperté, hace veinte minutos aproximadamente, y me dediqué a mirarle en silencio, incrédula de la magnífica noche que pasamos juntos. Descubrimos una pasión en común, incansable, un deseo imparable, y reafirmé mi estado de locamente enamorada. Nunca me había sentido así, ni siquiera con…

—¿Me vas a mirar toda la mañana? —preguntó de pronto, moviendo nada más que sus labios, sobresaltándome.

—Claro que no —negué rotundamente, algo avergonzada. No era la clase de cosas que solía hacer—. Me preguntaba cuánto más roncarías para mi deleite.

—¡Oh vamos! —abrió los ojos de golpe, y cuándo menos lo esperaba, se había lanzado contra mí, para un ataque matutino de cosquillas. Nos retorcimos en la cama, entre risas y gritos, hasta que se detuvo, cuando me tenía aprisionada contra su cuerpo. Su rostro se volvió serio—. Me encantas Rosalie Hale —pronunció con seguridad.

—Y tú a mí, Emmett McCarty —asumí.

Nos encontramos una vez más en aquel lecho, sin nada que hacer más que amarnos, despreocupados del tiempo y el espacio a nuestro alrededor. No volvimos a tocar el tema de Victoria en toda la mañana, pero si el de Lucy, dejándonos en una difícil situación para ambos. ¿Debíamos contarle, o esperar?

Emmett apoyaba el contarle, sin más. 'Hey cariño, tienes una mamá'. —¿Estás loco? —le pregunté anonadada. Pues claro que lo estaba, y era lo que me encantaba de él, pero para no saber nada de maternidad, ni de crianza de niños, tenía dos dedos de frente para saber que contarle a Lucy que su padre tenía una novia, después de nunca conocerle pareja, ni menos a su propia madre, sería un trago amargo de pasar, y peor si lo mío con Emmett no resultase. Hacerla pasar por todo eso, para nada.

—Creo que debemos esperar —concluí mientras comía una tostada.

—Pero ¿a qué le tienes miedo? ¿A Lucy?

—A como ella reaccione. No se trata de que lo nuestro no vaya a funcionar, Emmett, se trata de que tu hija jamás ha tenido una imagen materna, ni te ha visto con alguien.

—¿Qué hay de mi madre? Ella ha sido esa imagen materna para Lucy. Lo sabes —replicó con cierta molestia, y tragó un sorbo de café.

—Claro que lo sé. Pero insisto, Lucy no entenderá. No ha visto nunca a una pareja a diario, como un niño con sus padres. Sólo te ve a ti, y si le quitas eso…

—No se lo quitaré. Yo siempre estaré para Lucy —insistió con ganas.

—Ella no lo verá así —dejé entrever una emoción muy parecida a la tristeza, y él lo notó, pues su posición de debate se amainó, y acercó su silla a la mía. Colocó una mano en mi mejilla, y yo me dejé acariciar.

—Lucy no te odiará por estar conmigo. Ella verá lo feliz que me tienes, y te dará una oportunidad. Ahora, ¿le darás tú la oportunidad de conocer la verdad? —me miró suplicante, con una media sonrisa que relucía un hoyuelo, irresistiblemente adorable. Maldición.

—Pero tú se lo dirás… —cedí.

Aunque de la boca para afuera, estuve de acuerdo en contarle a la pequeña Lucy sobre nuestro reciente noviazgo, ya que no me sentí con el total derecho de influir en una decisión tan importante. Después de todo, no era mi hija. Pero mantenía mis dudas sobre la manera de decirle. Emmett era impulsivo, se enredaba en explicar, pero jamás le había visto en conversaciones serias con su niña, y esperaba que hoy fuese la ocasión.

Manejó él a casa de vuelta, en el mediodía de un soleado sábado, evidentemente nervioso, aunque jamás lo admitiría, por mucho que le sudara la frente y hablara a trompicones. Pero no. Él siempre estaría sereno cuando yo le preguntase si estaba todo bien. Tan terco.

—¿Qué te parece si ordenamos una pizza para todos al llegar a casa? —Emmett propuso.

—¿La comida favorita de Lucy, justamente en el momento en que le contarás que tienes novia? —Enarqué una ceja y le dediqué una mirada casi victoriosa, pero él se encogió de hombros en respuesta. Menudo hombre terco. ¿Por qué no admitía simplemente que tenía nervios?

—Está bien, está bien. La pediremos después…

Aparcó el auto en la entrada de la casa, en donde su madre estaba barriendo el pórtico. Tras de ella, a través de la puerta abierta, se podía divisar a Lucy jugando con unas Barbies en el suelo, pero al oír el inconfundible motor del Jeep, se levantó del suelo y corrió a los brazos de su padre. La pequeña parecía perderse entre el cuerpo corpulento de Emmett, y comenzaba a preguntarme si yo me vería también así cuando él me rodeaba. Con aquel pensamiento, me bajé del auto y fui a saludar a la madre de mi novio. Ella me recibió con una sonrisa pícara, y en respuesta reí por lo bajo.

—¡Tía Rosalie! —Lucy ahora corría hacia mí, pero sólo para rodear mis caderas con sus delgados brazos. Enterró la cara en mi estómago y luego me dedicó una gran sonrisa, con un diente menos en el frente —. Mira, mira —señaló su boca, destacando el orificio.

—¡Vaya! Se te ha caído un diente nuevo —apunté lo obvio con cierta exageración. Lucy sonrió aún más.

—Y el hada me traerá dinero hoy —decía mientras me soltaba y agarraba la mano de su padre, quien ya estaba junto a nosotras.

—Yo escuché que el hada de los dientes está en bancarrota —Emmett le soltó en broma, a lo que Lucy respondió con un puchero, casi en llanto —Es broma cielo. Ven, vamos adentro.

Su padre la calmó y tomó en brazos, tan ágilmente. Invitó también a su madre, a lo que ambos sabíamos era la bomba por soltar. Ahora yo comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa, temerosa de encajar nuevamente en ésta familia, ahora bajo otro nombre. "La novia".

—Tomen asiento, todas por favor —Emmett se restregaba las manos, sin saber qué hacer con ellas realmente. Tan distinto a anoche, que sabía perfectamente lo que hacía… ¡Ya! Rosalie Hale, seriedad.

—¿Qué ocurre, Emmett? —su madre preguntó curiosa, tomando asiento. Lucy se acomodó junto a ella.

Mi novio dudó un instante, buscando un asiento, pero al encontrarlo, se quedó en pie. Todas lo miramos expectantes, mientras él nos brindaba una sonrisa incómoda y nerviosa.

—¿Alguien quiere pizza?

—¡Emmett! —le llamé la atención, apurando el asunto.

—Está bien, allá vamos —tomó una bocanada de aire grande y se acercó a su pequeña niña, arrodillándose. Le tomó las manitos —. Lucy, mi pequeño mounstro. Siempre has sido tú la única. La dueña de mi corazón, la chica de mis sueños —le decía en tono de broma y cariño —. Y la abuela ha sido como una madre para ti. Tú comprendes eso bebé.

—Sí papi —respondió insegura. No parecía saber cuál era el punto, pero sí su abuela. Ella me dedicó una amable sonrisa.

—Pero yo ahora he querido compartir un poco de ese amor, con Rosalie —guardó silencio antes de continuar, examinando el rostro de su hija, quien parecía no entender; pero me miró—. Rose no es mi amiga, cariño, es mi novia.

La madre de Emmett no pareció sorprendida en absoluto, y se quedó inmóvil junto a su nieta, mientras todos esperábamos alguna respuesta, una señal, una reacción. Pasó un minuto antes de que Lucy se encogiera de hombros, y respondiera con toda tranquilidad un "Ok". Se deshizo de las manos de su padre y con brincos salió de la habitación, sin nada más que decir o hacer.

Emmett me miró complicado. Suspiré en respuesta, pues era algo que estaba en las posibilidades. No era tiempo de presionarla, ni esperar a que dijera "Hey, bienvenida a la familia", simplemente debíamos dejarla aceptar la situación a su manera.

Y vaya que Lucy tenía su propio modo de hacer las cosas…

Dos horas habían pasado desde que le contamos, y Emmett creyó necesario ir a su cuarto para hablar con ella, o al menos saber qué hacía. La encontró sentada en el suelo, con todas sus muñecas Barbies y accesorios, jugando con una tijera.

—¡Cariño! ¿Qué haces con eso? —Emmett acudió a su niña, y se las quitó de las manos con cuidado, dándose cuenta de lo que hacía.

Todas las muñecas de cabellera rubia, ¡estaban con el pelo cortado!, y no sólo eso. Con un plumón negro, tenían marcadas una presuntuosa ceja.

Cuando Emmett llegó a contarme, con una muñeca en las manos como prueba, no supe como tomarlo, más que como una humorada, intentando no darle importancia. Hasta mi novio se mofaba de la Barbie, comparándola conmigo y diciendo que aun así me vería guapa. Y así, dejamos pasar el asunto, creyendo que sería la única reacción de Lucy ante el noviazgo de su padre, pero ¡qué equivocados estábamos!

—¡Traje pizza! —Emmett la llamó al segundo piso, mientras entraba en el comedor con las cajas.

—Engordarás, como tu padre. Ese hombre subía diez kilos en cada cumpleaños —bromeaba la madre de Emmett.

—Debería haber una cláusula en el divorcio que diga "se puso gordo" —respondió de vuelta. Emmett me había contado que, realmente, sus padres se divorciaron cuando Lucy nació, y el señor McCarty estuvo tan molesto por el error de su hijo, que le negó toda ayuda de ahí en adelante. Por supuesto una madre siempre ayudaría a su hijo… excepto por Victoria.

—Estoy lista —Lucy bajó las escaleras.

Traía puestos unos tacones que casi le doblaban de tamaño, y caminaba con dificultad. Se había pintarrajeado el rostro con labial rojo en la boca, algo de color en los ojos y un exagerado rubor en las mejillas. Tenía un vestido que era de su abuela, como los zapatos seguramente, y se lo afirmó como pudo con collares y cinturones. Y finalmente, como broche de oro, cargaba una cartera de juguete, que parecía era su única posesión en el atuendo. Todos nos quedamos boquiabiertos, mientras ella pasaba ante nosotros, arrastrando los tacones, pero intentando ser agraciada, sin éxito.

—¿Lucy? —su abuela la llamó —. Cariño, ¿qué haces con mis viejas ropas y zapatos? Y asumo que maquillaje…

—Oh, ¿esto? No es nada —respondió sin darle importancia, imitando un tono adulto.

—Lucy McCarty, tenemos que hablar —su padre habló, serio.

—Pero quiero comer…

—Comerás después señorita. Ahora hablaremos —alzó un poco la voz, dejándonos atónitas a su madre y a mí. En estos momentos, no parecía el padre relajado que todas conocíamos, y antes de cargar a la niña en brazos, le pedí que fuera suave con ella.

Y a pesar de que pidió privacidad, su madre no se pudo contener la curiosidad, y cuando subieron ambos al baño, ella subió en puntillas, y cuando se percató de que yo me quedé en el comedor, me moduló un "¿qué esperas?", y me animó a seguirla.

Al llegar al segundo piso, la mujer se agachó para no hacer ruido con sus zapatos, y la imité. Parecía toda una experta en espionaje, y nada más le faltaba la música de James Bond de fondo. Intenté no reírme al respecto para continuar con nuestra silenciosa misión.

Una vez fuera del baño, nos instalamos para escuchar quizás a un padre enojado, pero en vez de ello, fueron palabras dulces las que nos encontramos.

—No tienes que hacer más estas cosas mi Lucy… A ver, cierra el ojo para poder sacarte mejor esa pintura… Bien. Ahora sí. Como decía, Rosalie es tu amiga, ¿no?

—Sí, pero también era tú amiga. No tu novia —replicaba encaprichada.

—Es que no pude evitar enamorarme de ella, Lucy.

El corazón se me volcó en ese instante, y recordé la "misión de James Bond" para reprimir un suspiro de mujer enamorada.

—¿Ella será mi mamá? —Lucy me sacó del momento, y me trajo a la tierra de un golpe.

—Rosalie puede ser una gran amiga tuya, pero lamentablemente nunca será tu madre. Ella está lejos, lo sabes —podía escuchar la tristeza de su voz, incluso con la puerta separándonos. Noté que la señora McCarty entristeció también.

—¿Y cuándo volverá mamá?

—No lo sé cariño, no lo sé.

Guardamos un silencio absoluto, antes de que se escuchara el sonido de los collares desenredándose, y un cepillo peinando un cabello enmarañado.

—Realmente hiciste un desastre acá… Y tu abuela se molestará por sacar sus collares y maquillaje. No debes sacar las cosas sin permiso Lucy, te lo he dicho tantas veces.

—Es que quería parecerme a Rosalie. Pensé que si me veía bonita como ella, tú me volverías a querer.

—¿Y quién dijo que ya no te quería?

—Tú. Dijiste que ahora querías darle tu amor a tía Rose.

—No, no. Dije compartir.

—¡Ouch! —Lucy dijo cuándo sonó el cepillo contra el cabello enredado.

—Lo siento, es que está realmente desordenado —Emmett se excusaba. Se quedó todo nuevamente en silencio, y Lucy fue la que lo rompió.

—¿Me seguirás queriendo entonces?

—Te amaré siempre, Lucy McCarty. Siempre.

No era necesario estar en aquel cuarto de baño para saber que la atmosfera se había transformado totalmente, y que seguramente se estarían abrazando para sellar aquellas promesas, entre un padre y su hija, quienes debían superar el dolor que estaba aún presente. Me costaba imaginar a ese muchacho de veinte años, con una criatura en sus brazos, sin saber qué hacer con ella. Sin trabajo, ni el apoyo financiero de su padre. Sin la anhelada beca que lo mantenía estudiando; sin la esperanza del amor. Y peor aún, me costaba imaginar las noches de aquella niña, preguntándose cuándo su madre volvería a completar las piezas de un puzzle que no tenía solución sin ella.

No me sentía ni la mitad de capacitada para suplir esa carencia, ni para sanar ese dolor, pero parecía ser que entre ellos lo llevaban muy bien.

—Además, tú eres más bonita que Rosalie… —Emmett dijo en broma.

—¡Hey! —respondí automáticamente, y la puerta se abrió de pronto, dejándonos en evidencia a su madre y a mí, arrodilladas en el suelo del baño, gracias a la falta de nuestro apoyo: la puerta.

—Y eso, Lucy, también es malo. No se debe espiar a la gente —Emmett le enseñaba una lección a su hija, dándonos un gesto de desaprobación.

—Ups —di mi mejor sonrisa, mientras que Emmett negaba con la cabeza, pero con tono burlón.

—Tía Rosalie, quiero decirte algo… —Lucy me habló, y para escucharla mejor, me acomodé en el mismo suelo, mirándola hacia arriba—. Quiero que sepas que puedo compartir a mi papi contigo.

—¿En serio? —dije asombrada.

—Sí —extendió su manito hacia mí, como un acuerdo. La tomé, cerrando el trato entre las chicas de Emmett, y él, orgulloso, nos sonrió.

—Ahora, ¿quién se responsabilizará por mi maquillaje? —la abuela se levantaba del suelo y partía a su habitación para ver los destrozos que su pequeña nieta había hecho… y al parecer ahora sí se encontraba en problemas… —¡Lucy McCarty, ven en este instante a ordenar éste desastre!

Emmett y yo reíamos mientras vimos correr a la niña donde su abuela, aún con los tacones puestos, dando zancadas a cada instante. Nos miramos satisfechos, tranquilos por cómo había terminado el primer paso de aceptación, y aunque sabíamos que sólo era el comienzo, sabíamos que era uno muy bueno.

N/A: No olviden entrar en mi perfil de fanfiction y así direccionarse a mi cuenta de Facebook, donde subiré fotos de la novela.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
